Field
Various embodiments may provide a convenient mechanism and system for users of vehicles that include handbrakes to operate reverse assist mechanisms in connection with the handbrake. For example, saddle-type vehicles such as an all-terrain vehicle (ATV), snowmobile, motorcycle, or the like may benefit from certain embodiments.
Description of the Related Art
Certain saddle type vehicles include a left hand brake system that is configured to mount to a left handlebar and be operated by an operator's left hand. Some of these brake systems also include interaction with a reverse engagement activation system.
Current designs for such brake systems include a push button type engagement system. To put the vehicle into reverse, a button on the left brake handle assembly must be pushed. This engages a second lever that is connected by a cable to the transmission. When the button is pushed and the brake lever pulled, the cable on the second lever is pulled, changing the gear engagements in the transmission and will now allow the operator to shift into reverse.
An example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,904 (the '904 patent), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As shown in FIG. 2 of the '904 patent, a reverse engage switch 13 can be used.